Seeing is Believing
by 19Serenity91
Summary: Some people simply won't believe it until they see it. *mature content, one-spot*


"All right, this is gonna be great! I can't wait to see the look on Isabella's face!" Phineas smiled as he placed his headphones over his ears, carefully positioning the attached microphone so as not to cause static when he spoke. He began typing away at the computer in his room, proud of himself for doing one of his projects completely solo without any help from his step-brother. True, it had taken a small amount longer to set up than if Ferb had been helping him, but he'd been appearing a bit down lately and when their father offered to take Ferb on a weekend fishing trip for some one-on-one time, Phineas had fully encouraged it. Maybe a small part of him was a little sad that _he _couldn't have been the one to help his brother, like he always had when they were young, but hitting puberty had put them both on different playing fields. Ferb's emotions suddenly became very complex and, as much as Phineas wished he could answer the many doubts and questions the green haired boy threw at him, he simply didn't know what to say to him.

So he kept his activity-of-the-day-idea silent as he waved goodbye to his father and brother, resolved to complete the entire project without once bothering Ferb. The concept was simple enough to begin with; Isabella had ruined her phone on their latest adventure together when the gang had decided to create the worlds largest and craziest waterslide ever, and it had been a blast, except for the fact that when the slide ended at Isabella's pool, the force of so many people landing at once had caused an enormous splash that had completely soaked the entire patio. This had included the purse Isabella had left laying on a lanai chair, and though they attempted to dry it out and fix the damage, the phone was beyond even Ferb's ability to rescue it.

It was the first time Phineas had ever seen Mrs Garcia-Shapiro truly frustrated with them, and when he had tried to give Isabella the new phone him and Ferb had created for her, the latina women clicked her tongue in annoyance and said that Isabella was grounded from phone privileges for two weeks.

"Please don't punish Isabella ma'am, it was our fault really, honest!" Phineas had pleaded with the older women as he stood outside on the front porch, still holding the new phone he had intended to give to his long time friend.

Mrs Garcia-Shapiro was firm in her statement, however, and shook her head, "No no Phineas, is nice, but Isa must be responsible for her own things. I will buy her new phone in two weeks."

"Oh. Ok, then. Well, can I still see her?" Phineas felt his shoulder droop and looked up at the women with hopeful eyes.

She gave him a scrutinizing look and then, as if giving up, sighed and allowed a smile across her lips, "Si, si, Isa can still see you."

"Great! Where is she?"

"Isa is practicing cheerleading at friends. She should be home soon, come in, I make you mozza-burrito while we wait."

"Ok, sure!" Phineas had happily followed Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro into the kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised how good the Jewish themed burrito was, he didn't know why Candace didn't like them so much. As he was eating, an idea began to form in his mind, and when Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro got a phone call, he took the opportunity to excuse himself to Isabella's room to wait for her.

Isabella's mother had grounded her from the phone, but she _did_ say that Phineas could still see her. After a quick delivery of the parts he needed, Phineas set up a web cam video camera and microphone in Isabella's room, placing it in the corner of her ceiling near her bed so that she would be able to be comfortable while they talked to each other. It had been a bit tricky to make the whole thing wireless and establish a seamless stream to his house all while at the same time keeping the web cam a subtle addition to the room, but he'd pulled it off and couldn't wait to let Isabella know they could still talk to each other before going to sleep, as had become their custom.

Yet hours ticked by and there was still no sign of his friend. Phineas had begun to worry when Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro finally received a call from Gretchen's mother, telling her that she wanted to take the girls out for dinner after all their hard practice. She gave the women her blessings and apologized to Phineas, who waved it off with a smile and trotted back home, asking politely for the women to let Isabella know he'd talk to her when she got home. -Shapiro had given him a confused look, but shrugged it off and waved.

Now it was nearing the time Phineas usually went to bed, and he booted the program to connect his and Isabella's web cams. The computers screen was nothing but fuzzy dots for the first new moments, and then a picture slowly began to appear, revealing Isabella's pink and cheery bedroom.

"Great! Looks like it works just fine!" Phineas beamed and watched as the door began to open in his friends room, "Hey, there's Isabella! Hi Isabella, look up!"

Yet Isabella didn't look up. In fact, she didn't even seem to notice Phineas had called out to her at all, and instead sat immediately down on her bed and began taking off her shoes.

"Isabella! Hey, Isabella! Can you hear me?" Phineas tried talking louder, but to no avail. With a frown he realized that something must have been hooked up wrong with the speakers in Isabella's room, for even though she appeared not to hear him, he could still make out the sound of her sighing tiredly and throwing her shoes to the ground.

"Well, that stinks. Maybe if I wave I can catch her attention. Heeeey, Isabellaaaa! Look over heeeereee!" The red head waved his arms frantically, making as much movement as he could to try and draw her attention towards him, even going as far as making funny faces. He opened his eyes after the classic "squishing your face" technique, and jolted in the surprise.

There, in plain view of the camera, Isabella began to undress for bed. Phineas felt his cheeks heat up with a blush, wide eyed and shameful, yet unable to avert his eyes right away. Isabella wasn't a little girl anymore, he realized with odd fascination. Not that it was terribly surprising news, she was sixteen years old after all, but somehow Phineas had continued to see her as the neighborhood kid he always included in his shenanigans. He'd never really thought about how long her hair had gotten, or how her body had somehow developed all those smooth curves, or how her skin looked so soft and pretty…

Phineas drew a sharp intake of breathe as Isabella reached up for her bra straps. He'd always figured girls kept those things on at night, just like with underwear. Why bother removing it if she was just going to have to put it back on tomorrow?

He should have shut off the screen. He knew that, but even with his conscious screaming at him that this was wrong, the feelings that it brought felt oddly _good_. Still, he managed to downcast his eyes before Isabella finished removing her bra, and kept them glued to the keyboard as he heard her shuffle through her dresser for a night gown and talk non-chalantly to Pinkie. He was just about to work up the self-discipline to turn off the screen when he heard his name and looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Pinky, I wish Phineas would of seen me! I've got all the moves down-pat! I think it would've impressed him, what do you think?" Isabella asked in her usual chipper tone as she bent down to her dogs level, now wearing a large t-shirt that fell to her knees. Pinky responded to her in the same manner as usual, shaking in his bed as he looked up at her with his big eyes. Darn Chihuahua genetics.

Isabella sighed and scratched the top of his head, "No, I guess your right. Phineas probably wouldn't have noticed much."

Phineas felt a pang of guilt as he heard the disappointment in Isabella's voice, "Of course I would have noticed you Isa-oh, that's right, you can't hear me."

"Well Pinky, maybe someday. Yeah, I'm sure someday Phineas will see me the way I see him! It's just gotta happen, right?" Isabella declared with hopeful optimism as she gave Pinky a hug, leaving a very confused Phineas staring after her.

"What does she mean…I see her just fine…" The young genius sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to make sense of it all. Even as she tried to sound enthusiastic, Phineas could hear so much sadness in her voice. He had no idea he made her feel this way, she'd always seemed so happy when she was around him, what had he done wrong?

"Hmmm…Pinky, I think I'm gonna sleep alone tonight." He heard Isabella giggle and carry the Chihuahua, along with his bed, outside of the room, locking the door when she returned. Phineas tilted his head in curiosity at her expression; she looked so flustered all of the sudden, and a little guilty, like she was about to do something wrong. He watched her fidget a little with the hem of her shirt and then crawled into bed, shutting off her light almost eagerly. The camera's night mode automatically initiated, causing Phineas to smile a bit.

"Well, at least I know I did that part correctly." He admired his work for a moment, the camera giving an incredibly clear view of the room despite the lack of a light source. Now that she was simply going to sleep, Phineas found it a lot easier to get the program ready for shut down.

"Goodnight, Isabella…huh?" His mouse hovered over the close button, pausing when he heard what sounded like a small squeak. The curiosity in him told him to watch, to see if he would hear the sound again. Isabella seemed to be squirming a bit under the covers, and he could see her face scrunched up in an odd expression that didn't look entirely unhappy.

Phineas stared, not sure what to make of it. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. He was considering the idea of giving her mother a call and asking her to check on the girl when he noticed Isabella starting to kick off the covers. His heart beat suddenly leapt to a mile a minute, and his eyes became wide and glued to the screen.

There, on the bed, he could see the bottom half of Isabella without any clothing, the large t-shirt lifted and scrunched up to expose her belly. Her legs were kept apart, only a small gap at first but slowly spreading wider, and her hand…

Phineas gulped, his mouth suddenly very, very dry. Isabella's hand was in _that_ spot, the most private spot on a women's body. He'd never actually seen one outside of the biology diagrams they were shown at school, and it gave him conflicted feelings; interest, confusion, shame, attraction…all tied up into one odd ball of emotions inside of him.

He heard a soft moan escape her lips as her hand moved back and forth down her body. Her movements seemed slow at first, as if trying to find a rhythm, but she didn't seem to mind. Eyes closed tight, he could see even in the darker room how her cheeks flushed with heat, lips parting to release small, happy sighs.

"Mmm…Ph-…Phineas…" If Phineas had thought his eyes couldn't stretch anymore, he was wrong. He'd never been in such a stupor as he heard Isabella quietly sigh out his name, her breathing starting to become heavy. Unbeknownst to him, his breathing was becoming intense as well, everything else in the world melting away as he watched Isabella arch her back and begin to move her hand faster.

"Oh…Phineas…please…" Isabella let loose a soft gasp as she hit a particularly good spot, and rolled her head back with a moan, "Ah…"

Phineas just barely felt his hand give a twitch and didn't register his own movements as he removed his hand from the mouse and placed it in his lap, his thumb gently stroking against his sweatpants as the fabric became tighter, stretching as a part of him was extending and growing.

Isabella steadied herself, slowing her movements back down to a leisurely pace and began to use her free hand to trace the curves of her body. Phineas watched as her fingers gently trailed across her wonderfully rounded hips, up to her fit stomach and finally pausing at her chest. Perhaps on some level he was aware that he was now fidgeting the string knot that held his pants up, slowly pulling at it until it started to become loose, but as far as his current mind state was concerned there was nothing else in existence besides Isabella.

This was a fair reflection of Isabella's mind state as well as she lifted her shirt more to expose one of her breasts, softly grabbing at it and massaging it the way she imagined Phineas would do. She could almost feel it, the sensation of his weight pressing down on her, his hand caressing every inch of her skin as his breathe ran warm down her neck. She arched her back more, trying to get closer to him, to press herself as much as she could against his body, his skin humid and moist from beginning to sweat.

"Mmm…a-ahh…" Isabella began to turn her head softly from side to side, consumed with her pleasure, unaware of how captivated she had made the real Phineas, watching her with a locked gaze on the small camera above her. His thoughts were murky as he sat and looked on, faintly aware of little whisperings trying to break through to him, telling him this was wrong, so wrong, he needed to turn off the screen, he shouldn't be watching this.

Yet all the whispers were silenced when he felt a sudden bolt of pleasure, his hand having wrapped itself around his now exposed member, rubbing against the many sensory nerves of its skin. He snapped his eyes closed, his head lowering as he let out a soft moan, unable to control it. His cheeks were burning from pleasure and embarrassment, but even as the little whispers attempted to pick up their voices again, he was beginning to pump, panting quietly as his forehead rested against the computer screen.

"Phineas…Phineas, don't stop…" He heard Isabella moan and could picture it clearly in his mind, her body gleaming in the moonlight from perspiration, her face contorted with pleasure, calling to him, needing him. It was almost as if he were there in the bed with her, relishing in the softness of her skin under his touch, their bodies slipping and pressing against each other. He imagined burying his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her, tasting the wonderful mix of salt and sweet on her skin as she continued to breathe out little sounds of ecstasy.

"…Is…Isa…be…" Her name attempted to escape his lips, past his hard breathing and small moaning, shaking, barely a whisper of a sound, "…Isabella…Isabella…"

"F-fastering Phineas…ohh…please…p-please, Phineas…" Isabella began to move her hand faster, her body tensing, lifting her up to a place where all she could think of was Phineas, of saying his name over and over without end. She wanted to believe it was real so desperately, wishing with all her being that it was Phineas touching her, making her moan, making her grow wetter and tighter with every passing moment.

"I want you, Phineas…ohh…I-I want you, Phineas…" Her voice began to grow in intensity, her body trembling with every ounce of desire she typically kept hidden.

"Yeah…" Phineas breathed out, pumping himself faster, trying and failing to keep his breathing under control, "Yeah, Isabella…oh…oh gosh, Isabella…a-ahh…f…fuc...mmm…" Phineas wasn't one for cursing, but he had to shut his mouth into a firm line to keep himself from letting it out, so consumed with longing and pleasure that he felt as though his mind were about to explode.

"Phineas…Phineas…ohhh…Phineas…Phineas, Phineas, Phineas!" Isabella was nearing her climax, she could feel it, the bubbling sensation escalating higher and higher, making her voice louder than she meant it to be. Every ounce of her felt as though it would rip into a million pieces if she didn't reach it, that big moment, the boom, the instant where all of her emotions gathered together at once and released in a powerful gust of bliss.

"Ahhh!" Phineas pushed his forehead closer against the computer screen, his free hand gripping the desk as though he might fall, pumping himself harder and faster until he was grinding his teeth in order not to scream. He heard it then, Isabella's big moment, her moan releasing in a loud, drawn out expression of intense satisfaction, and it was more than he was able to handle.

"AHH! Isabella!" He shouted, unable to keep quiet, not caring in that instant if anyone heard, his build up spilling out of him in a hot and sticky mess. He stopped pumping, and even still it continued to flow, pulsing out of him as he moaned and felt a drop of sweat drizzle down his forehead. The stream faded to a stop, allowing Phineas to finally relax his tightened muscles and slump against the edge of his computer chair, his eyes still shut tight as panted with raspy breathes.

In the house across the way, Isabella unknowingly panted with him, her legs weak and numb after the large explosion on her part. She put a hand across the chest, as if she could steady her own heart by putting pressure on it. With a few deep breathes, she did manage to regain control of herself, opening her eyes tiredly as she shuffled to the other edge of the bed where it was not wet. Her cheeks still flushed, she curled up into her pillow, murmuring before she fell into a deep sleep, "I love you, Phineas…"

That was enough to get him to open his eyes, though Phineas found it impossible at the moment to sit up straight in his chair. His body remained melted against his seat as he watched her fall into a sweet slumber, looking like an angel as she snuggled deeper into the comfort of her pillow.

'_Love…' _Phineas mulled over the word, gulping as he still struggled to get his heart rate down to a normal pace. Isabella loved him. Perhaps some part of him had always suspected it, but to hear it now, after all that happened, sent his mind into a frenzy. He was delighted, he was in wonderment…he was ashamed, he was frightened. Never before had he felt such a fear, intense but different from the many times his life, or someone else's life, had been in jeopardy. Different from when he had been dangling above lava, with Perry's small grip the only thing keeping him from falling, different from the time when he thought Candace had been eaten by Bigfoot, only to find it can been a practical joke.

No, this fear was something entirely new. It was a fear of not knowing what would happen next, a fear of doubt and self-worth, all of which were foreign to him. He was Phineas Flynn. With his brother and his friends, he could make the implausible possible, he could make life whatever he wanted it to be, _everyone_ could, they just needed to believe.

So why, if he was Phineas Flynn, was he frightened beyond his wildest dreams at the idea of Isabella loving him?

'_I won't be good enough._' The thought darted out before he could stop it, and continued to roll onward despite his best efforts, _'Just look at what I did just now. Disgusting. If she found out, she wouldn't like me anymore. Even if she didn't find out, things wouldn't work out between us, and then I'd lose her forever. No more 'whatcha doin', no more hand holding, no more great ideas, no more adventures, no more goodnight talks…'_

The mental bashing continued to droll on inside his head, breaking him down, causing Phineas to cover his face in disgrace as he considered the truth of each and every word. He was so close to believing it, just one more put down and he would have been convinced, but he suddenly heard a small, high pitched voice, rising above every whisper that swirled around in his head. He heard it as clearly as he had heard it many years ago.

'_That's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in…_' Phineas paused, going back to that day he sat on the island with Isabella, in a similar state that he was in now. He had wanted to give up. Isabella had refused, she'd reminded him of all the wonderful things he'd accomplished, and she had said that he was the one who showed everyone how the impossible _was_ possible, she told him that he was not being the person that she had fallen…into that situation with.

'_That's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in love with.' _It clicked, as if things had really been that simple all along, as if someone had turned on the lights and Phineas was able to see things clearly for the first time. Isabella loved him, and it was _because_ she loved him that he _shouldn't_ be afraid. No matter what happened, no matter if he did mess up, or fail, or come up short, Isabella would always be there to remind him of the good side of things, to pull him back to his old self when he was overwhelmed and lost, and he loved her for it.

Phineas felt his head spin; this was a lot to take in one night. He stumbled out of his chair and cleaned himself up, changing into some new sleepwear while he was at it, and looked one more time to the sleeping Isabella on his computer screen.

He smiled, his eyes softening in adoration, before speaking softly, as if he could wake her, "Good night, Isabella."

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Phineas closed out of the program and made his way to his bed, letting his body relax against the warm comfort of his covers. Just before he fell asleep, he glanced to the computer one more time and nodded, as if finalizing his decision.

"Yup…I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow."


End file.
